Tenchu: Silent Moon
by SugarDropSomeArt
Summary: Rikimaru and Ayame have lost all trust for each other in the midst of the destruction of Ghoda's castle and the death of the Princess Kiku. Can they learn to trust again when Onikage places a curse on them? Who are these children asking them to train them?


_**Me:**_ As promised here is the prologue of the new and improved version of Tenchu: Silent Moon!

Rikimaru: *Muttering under his breath* It only took you seven years to write...

Me: *Smashes a rather large rock on his head* Anywho! I hope all of you enjoy the prologue! The first chapter won't be very far behind!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchu or any of it's characters

 _ **Prologue**_

Two teens stumbled as fast as they could while carrying their siblings through the burning remains of their village. Tachibana panted, hitching his younger brother higher up onto his back as he dodged a fallen wooden pillar, looking behind him to ensure that his twin sister, Yuki still followed close behind him. They had lived in the little village, named _Asahiri_ , that sat hidden on the border of Matsunoshin Ghoda's realm their entire lives. They had been protected by the resident ninja and a local priestess for decades. In addition to the armed protection, a tall wooden fortress stood around the village. No one had dared attack _Asahiri_ in such a way.

Until today…

All of the villagers had been going about their daily business; the men carried spades for the fields and the women carried crops for meals and selling, while others carried paper decorations to prepare for the annual festival that they held every year to welcome to change to the winter solstice. Yuki and Tachibana had been helping their mother with such preparations, their four year old brother, Chikara, playing nearby and their infant sister, Moegi, gurgling curiously on their mother's back when the clamoring around them suddenly dissipated. The villagers looked to the entrance of the village as the large gate lifted and a cloaked figure appeared, holding the gate as if it were the weight of the very paper decorations that they had been holding. Tension crackled in the air around them as the figure slowly sauntered into the village, dropping the gate, letting it fall heavily back into place. The two teens had watched as some of the villagers began to slowly back away as to distance themselves from the outsider.

The trees around them had rustled slightly- a sign that the ninja were getting into position. Their mother was suddenly in front of them, handing Moegi to Yuki. Tachibana scooped Chikara up into his arms, sensing the impending danger. In another instant, their father was in front of them all, his sword in hand.

That was when the screaming started. Explosives ignited and the walls splintered and toppled around them, crushing homes and people alike, and soon the village was a chaotic maelstrom of flames and death.

Now Yuki carried Moegi close to her, carefully keeping her little head covered from the ash while Tachibana ran beside her, Chikara clinging to his back. They squinted in the smoke.

"Chikara, cover your mouth and try to breathe as little as possible!" Tachibana called above the roar of the blaze around them to their little brother as he covered his own face with the sleeve of his haori. He felt the boy nod against his shoulder. "Yuki you do the same!" He barked out again to his twin as the flames swirled around them.

"Where are we going, brother?" Yuki called between short bouts of coughing. The heat and smoke was making it hard to breathe. Their eyes and lungs burned as they stumbled through debri and bodies.

Tachibana cursed, squinting through the thick black smoke. Where was he going to bring his siblings? Where would it be safe for them in this chaos? Panic began to creep into his belly, prickling his insides like hundreds of spiders crawling about. Then something in the distance caught his attention- the priestess stood in front of the temple, her hands clasped to her chest in prayer. The teen nearly sobbed in relief. The Temple! Surely they could hide there!

"Follow me!" He called to Yuki before breaking into a full sprint. His sister followed suit, almost laughing in relief when she saw the large building looming in the distance.

"Miko-sama!" They shouted as best as they could through seared throats, running as fast as they could. The priestess opened her eyes as they neared, doe brown orbs widening as they fell upon the siblings.

"Oh dear!" She gasped as they stopped in front of her, gasping for breath and hacking. "Come inside. Quickly." She began ushering them into the temple, looking behind them, "You will be safe in the temple!" The cloaked figure was behind them among the flames, dark energy swirling around them, dancing with the orange of the fire.

Yuki was frozen with fear. _What was this monster that had attacked them? What did it want with their small village? What had they done to deserve such a terrible fate?_ She was jolted from her thoughts by Tachibana, who was ushering her into the partially burning building.

"Go! We have to hide!" He hissed, closing the door and barring it. Yuki whipped around to face him, panting.

"But what about the Miko?!" She cried, clutching Moegi, who was wailing, closer to her chest. She watched as Tachibana set their brother down.

"No time! Take Chikara and Moegi, and hide!" He said, walking to the wall to their right and grabbing one of the spears mounted there, before moving to stand in front of the door, his back to them.

Her heart sank, her blood running cold in her veins, "Brother...Are you not going to hide?" She could feel the tears prickling her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Did he not intend to hide with them? Their mother would want them to stick together! Tachibana remained silent, his head bowed.

"Go." He spoke after a weighted pause, his voice thick with his own anguish, "I'll hold him off as long as I can…"

When Yuki didn't make a move to go and do as he told her to, he whipped around, tears streaking down his dirty face, "GO!" He snarled.

Yuki gasped, backing away. Chikara whimpered, hiding behind his older sister. The teen girl nodded and turned then, only to freeze on the spot, her already fear stricken blood turning to ice. She couldn't speak, nor move, her reflexes all but abandoning her in her time of need. The cloaked figure, which had just been outside, stood in front of her, smiling sadistically beneath his hood, showing off rows of sharp teeth. She clutched Moegi and Chikara closer to her, her entire body shaking.

"B-brother…." She managed to whimper as the figure reached a thick muscular arm adorned with crimson markings swirling up the corded muscles out from under the cloak to remove the hood. Tachibana turned around as the figure's face came into view, revealing crimson markings matching the ones on his arm swirling up a strong, square jaw and snaking up his cheeks to frame his red eyes.

Tachibana felt the rage boiling in his veins as he looked at the monster in front of them. This bastard had destroyed his family, left him and his siblings orphans, and had the nerve to stand here smiling like he had won! Brandishing the spear, leveling a glare at the demon, he charged, a determined snarl ripping from his parched lips.

The demon merely smiled, black lips stretching over those sharp, serrated, teeth. "Brave, aren't you?" His voice was layered with the power he held. He stepped closer, brandishing a black bladed sword from beneath his cloak, immediately pressing the blade to Yuki's throat. Tachibana, stumbled to a stop, growling.

"Who are you?!" He rasped out, "What do you want with us?!" He felt utterly helpless! The bastard had his sword to his sister's throat and he couldn't do a damned thing about it!

The demon threw his head back and cackled, "I am known as Onikage-" He said, "-And I am here to send a message to some old friends." He pressed the blade closer to Yuki's throat.

"And I believe I just found my messenger." Tachibana stumbled back, his entire frame shaking under the crimson gaze of the demon. _That bastard_! He wanted him to do his bidding?! He could not very well say _no_ \- he had Yuki and their siblings to worry about.

"What makes you think that I'll be your messenger or do anything for you?!" Venom dripped from his every word as he spoke, rising to his feet and gripping the spear tighter until his knuckles turned white.

"Fine." Tachibana relented after a moment, "I'll give them your message…."


End file.
